Closet
by Sara Y. Croft
Summary: No puedo ver nada, sólo negro. Es como si tuviera los ojos cerrados. Tengo miedo.Tiemblo, sollozo.Los pasos paran, él gruñe y un escalofrío me recorre. Puedo imaginarme su sádica sonrisa. [Terror en Fanfiction: Concurso de Halloween en ¡Siéntate!]


**Este fic participa de la actividad del mes de octubre del foro ¡Siéntate!**

Antes que nada, aclaro que es el primer fic de terror que escribo. Puede que no sea el mejor, pero espero que sea lo suficientemente bueno como para que lo leáis sin dormiros xD Ojala os guste C: Es cortito, pero lo hice con cariño x3

También espero que cumpla con todas las reglas de la actividad. Por si acaso, cualquier error me lo hacéis saber :P

Si os gusta, podéis votar por este o por los otros increíbles fics que también participan en la actividad del foro. :D

w w w . fanfiction topic / 84265 / 122990305 / 1 / VOTACI%C3%93N-Terror-en-Fanfiction-Concurso-de-Halloween-en-Si%C3%A9ntate

(quitad los espacios) :P

.

.

.

Y... seh, vuelvo a decir que apesto para poner títulos xD

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha no me pertenece, y esta historia está hecha sin fines de lucro

**Advertencias: **Esto es un fic de terror, por lo que no esperéis encontraros a Inuyasha y Naraku de la mano repartiendo corazones y arcoíris.

¡Feliz Halloween!

**Editado 07/11/2014: **Corrección de los guiones

* * *

><p><strong><span>Closet<span>**

Estoy sentado en un prado rodeado de flores. Flores amarillas, rosas, blancas... muchas flores. El cielo está completamente despejado y la luz del sol hace que los colores sean más intensos.

Kagome termina de hacerme un collar de flores, y luego me lo pone en el cuello. Huele muy bien, pero no tan bien como ella.

Entonces llegan Sango y Miroku, sonrientes, y un mal humorado Inuyasha detrás. Todos se sientan en un círculo y comienzan a preparar el almuerzo.

Comenzamos a comer la deliciosa comida ninja que Kagome trae de su época. Tomo una bolsa de patatas fritas y me siento en el regazo de ella, mientras le envío una mirada burlona a Inuyasha. El desvía la mirada con un ''Keh''. Yo me río. Siempre es divertido molestarlo.

Estoy feliz. Tengo una familia.

Entonces, Kagome me acaricia la cabeza y dulcemente, me dice:

—Te queremos, Shippō—

Y yo sonrío.

De repente, empieza a llover. Comenzamos a recoger todo. Y entonces un estruendo sacude mis tímpanos.

Un trueno. Un trueno que ha caído muy cerca. Tan cerca que me duelen los oídos.

Abro los ojos y lo único que veo es el techo de una cabaña. Ahora lo recuerdo, habíamos entrado a una aldea y los aldeanos nos permitieron quedarnos en una maltrecha cabaña.

Me levanto y salgo del saco de Kagome... pero ella no está. Algo no va bien. No hay nadie a mí alrededor. Todo está silencioso, demasiado silencioso. Y muy oscuro. De repente un asqueroso olor me golpea en la nariz.

Sangre.

Rápidamente me pongo en pie, temblando. Estoy solo. No hay nadie en la cabaña.

—¿Kagome...?— Llamo débilmente. Y nadie responde.

Me asomo afuera. Todo está en calma. Una terrorífica calma. Y no tardo en notar todos los cuerpos que hay esparcidos por el pueblo. Están llenos de sangre, y algunos tienen las extremidades fuera de su lugar, incluso separadas a varios metros de los cuerpos.

Noto que me quedo sin aire, pero cuando inspiro, más de ese putrefacto olor me inunda.

_Miedo. Tengo miedo_. Es lo único que logro pensar. No puedo moverme. Tengo los ojos repletos de lágrimas que no quiero derramar, por si el causante de esto me encuentra.

'' ¿_Donde están todos?''_

Mi cola se eriza cuando noto movimiento. Y entonces la veo. Kagome me mira fijamente desde otra cabaña lejana. Y, sin pensarlo, corro hacia ella, como si mi vida dependiera de eso.

Y puede que así sea.

Cuando finalmente llego a sus brazos después de esquivar varios charcos de sangre, ella me abraza fuertemente.

Me atraganto con mis lágrimas.

—Shh, no hagas ruido, tenemos que escondernos— Dice ella, con voz temblorosa. Le hago caso y callo.

Me siento seguro. Si estoy con Kagome no me pasará nada.

Quiero pensar que así es.

Miro a donde nos dirigimos, y, cuando me doy cuenta, todo está oscuro de nuevo.

Estamos en un armario.

El escaso espacio es asfixiante. El polvo sólo hace que sea más difícil respirar. Un fino rayo de luz de luna es lo único que me permite ver la sucia cara de ella. Una mezcla de barro, lágrimas y... y sangre.

Estoy llorando todo lo más silenciosamente que puedo.

—¿Qué ha...?— Digo, en apenas un susurro.

—Un demonio atacó... y... y Tessaiga...— No hace falta que termine. La mirada atemorizada que me dedica es suficiente.

—Él se ha... _transformado— _Su leve asentimiento, tembloroso e inseguro, hace que mi mundo se derrumbe más de lo que ya está. —¿Y los demás?—

Parece que está a punto de romperse y empezar a llorar, pero cierra los ojos, y después de un infinito silencio, responde.

—No lo sé.— Y entonces, sé, que vamos a morir. Entre estas paredes.

Cuatro estrechas paredes que hacen que tenga que juntarme contra Kagome mientras ella se encoge todo lo que puede y me abraza.

No sé lo que hay fuera. No puedo oír lo que hay fuera. Sólo puedo escuchar su ajetreado corazón. Aunque no sé cual va más rápido, si el suyo o el mío.

Boom boom.

Boom boom.

Boom boom.

Apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro y la entierro allí, esperando.

Boom boom

Boom boom

Boom boom

Voy a asfixiarme. Siento que no puedo respirar. Entonces ella me acaricia la cabeza suavemente.

—Tranquilo, todo estará bien— Susurra, temblorosa.

Ni ella se lo cree.

La abrazo más fuerte.

Las paredes siguen encogiéndose, y no sé qué es lo que pasa fuera de aquí. Siento que en cualquier momento no voy a poder respirar. Que las paredes se caerán encima de mí. Que nos estrujarán dolorosamente.

Entonces ella se rompe. Y comienza a llorar. Aunque no la oigo, lo sé por su respiración forzosa, y por el olor a lágrimas.

Yo no quiero llorar. Quiero ser fuerte. Por ella.

Es injusto. Inuyasha dijo que la protegería. Y ahora... probablemente sea el que la mate.

El que _**nos**_ mate.

—Perro tonto— Sollozo, y ella me abraza aún más fuerte.

Mis lágrimas empapan su uniforme, pero no le importa. Entierro mi cabeza en su hombro aún más, intentando oler su aroma por encima del de la sangre.

Boom boom

Boom boom

Boom boom

El ajetreado ritmo de su corazón es como una nana. Intento concentrarme en el sonido, y no en el olor.

Boom boom

Boom boom

Boom boom

No veo nada, y me da la impresión de que la puerta del armario se abrirá en cualquier momento. Que en cualquier momento saldremos por los aires.

Y entonces lo siento, una presencia. Kagome se tensa, ella también lo siente.

Boom boom, boom boom

Boom boom, boom boom

Boom boom, boom boom

El armario sigue haciéndose más y más pequeño. El débil rayo de luz únicamente hace que sienta que _él_ nos puede ver.

Pasos. Pasos que se acercan lentamente, saboreando el momento.

No puedo ver nada. Sólo negro. Es como si tuviera los ojos cerrados.

_Tengo miedo. Tengo miedo. Tengo miedo._

Tiemblo.

Sollozo.

Los pasos paran. Y él gruñe.

Un escalofrío me recorre.

Puedo imaginarme su sádica sonrisa.

Los pasos vuelven, y cada vez suenan más y más cerca.

Está jugando con nosotros. Puede oler nuestras lágrimas. Sabe que estamos aquí dentro.

Boom boom, boom boom

Boom boom, boom boom

Boom boom, boom boom

Y, a pesar de que unas finas puertas nos separan, _sé _que se encuentra justamente al otro lado de la puerta. Esperando.

Noto que Kagome se acerca a mi oído, y temblorosa, susurra sus, seguramente, últimas palabras.

_—Te quiero, Shippō—_

Y las puertas se abren.


End file.
